


Princess of the RFA

by oihyum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Catfishing, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Memes, in the fic mc works for mint eye, saewan finally has an assistant uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihyum/pseuds/oihyum
Summary: My fic for Unknown Zine where Saeran ends up living at Rika's apartment and has to "persuade" the RFA into joining Mint Eye instead of a certain someone. (∩❛ ڡ ❛∩) ♡
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Unknown (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Unknown (Mystic Messenger)/You, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Unknown/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), if u blink lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Princess of the RFA

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys liked this fic/would like to see more of these kinds of stuff! I really helps me out a lot. Thank you for reading! 💙

_It will be fun, she said._

_It will be easy, she said._

Unknown thought to himself as he made his way to the RFA Coordinator’s infamous apartment. He heard his assistant, who was tracking his every move, laugh her ass off at the situation via the end of the other line. Though the plan was to make the girl his pawn…it seemed that the tables have turned. And now, he was the puppet listening to her every instruction from an earpiece. 

You see, Unknown wanted to get an unsuspecting girl involved with this whole mess. You know, the cute kind with big, round, and innocent eyes. The type of girl who would fall for pretty much anything. Yeah, he wanted to use that kind of girl for his plan. His plan was full-proof: get the girl, lure her in with promises of unrealistic relationship goals, have her download the RFA app, make her seduce the RFA, take the RFA to Magenta, and then profit! Of course, he had no plans to invite Luciel nor V to paradise. But unfortunately for him, his plans went to shambles the moment the devil wearing a cute outer mask decided to download his app. 

And now, Unknown found himself in a cheap brunette wig and an oversized sweater that covered most of his face. Though as much as he hated to admit, the skirt was extremely comfortable. He thought he was one step ahead when he appointed the girl to be his assistant, but it turned out that she was completely useless. She couldn’t even handle the simple task of seducing the RFA. Pathetic. She probably thought it was all a big joke. 

“Aw, don't look so sour! The sweater really matches your complexion.”

Unknown felt a metaphorical vein pop on his forehead at her snarky comment, but he continued to keep himself composed. There was no way he would sacrifice the entire mission for a suave comeback. If the CCTV showed any footage of him going off on his idiotic partner, then it would be game over for the both of them. Plus, he still needed her to track Luciel’s every move in case he had any tricks up his sleeve. Though setting her up with a listening device to give him directions to the apartment wasn’t the best idea. 

No matter, he could always teach her a lesson after all of this was over. _That will show her who was the real boss._

“Are you ready for the password? Do a cute little twirl if you are ready!” she teased. Unknown only gave a low growl as a response, making the girl immediately tell him the password without any foreplay. 

With the help of his troublesome yet cunning pawn, Unknown input the password into the apartment lock and made his way in. Soon he was able to open the app and the messages came in one by one. The blondie one was complaining (yet again) about his tests while Luciel and the flirty musical actor mocked him. _Hah...what a loser._ It would be best to wait before one of them noticed him. And thus, patiently, Unknown waited. 

He waited…and waited, and waited.

…

..

.

_Is this a fucking joke?! He had been in the messenger for about nine minutes. NINE. WHOLE. FUCKING. MINUTES. Did these people not give a shit about their safety?!_

Maybe he shoul—

> **707:** Think someone entered the chatroom 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** cutiepie231 

_About DAMM time!_

Of course, Luciel was the one to notice his presence. _No matter, let **the real game** begin. _

“Ohoho looks like they finally noticed you! Don’t feel too discouraged! I am sure they will fall head over heels for you soon” his partner cooed before adding, “I already started tracking, looks like Luciel saw the apartment’s CCTV.”

_Perfect._

Everything was finally falling into place, the CCTV should be convincing enough to make Luciel think that some naive girl came into the apartment rather than his twin brother in a wig. Plus, his nickname was brilliant! He should pat himself on the back after everything was over. Feeling satisfied Unknown looked back into the chat.

_Completely..._

> **Zen:** wtf. How did it get in here? 

**_707 is typing..._ **

_Unsuspectin—_

> **707:** **HACKER!**

_Fuck._

For a moment—just a moment, he began to panic, but he still kept his fake nice girl composure and began typing. It didn’t take much convincing to get them to believe him. Though V had to be the one to convince glasses and CEO, but he already had the musical actor and the blondie in the bag. Guess men would do anything the moment they see a cute girl in a short skirt show up in front of their doorstep, literally. Well, was it literally? No matter, now was not the time for that. He successfully infiltrated the RFA and—

_707 sent you a message!_

_Gross. What could **he** possibly want?_

His _lovely_ partner-in-crime giggled on the other end, “guess he caught your drift, Unknown. Maybe you aren’t as good of a hacker as you thought” 

“Oh, aren’t you having a great fucking time?” Unknown grunted under his breath loud enough for her to hear. 

But she continued to giggle. “Sorry, sorry, maybe he's just messaging to confess his undying feelings for you,” the girl emphasized, “you’re just so charming! I bet Luciel is already falling for you!” 

“Aren’t you as cunning as ever.” Unknown mumbled before opening the app, “laugh away. We’ll see if you’re still laughing, after this whole shitstorm is over.”

> **707: cutiepie231, it's me Seven.**

_Was he stupid?_

Of course, he knew who the fuck it was! The name was on the user ID. Annoyed, Unknown decided to leave Luciel on read before something caught his eye. 

> **707: If you need anything, I am only a bat signal away (∩❛ ڡ ❛∩)** ♡♡ 

_Was Luciel out of his goddamn mind? Or was he also on drugs? Or was it…_

But before he could finish, he heard the brunette on the other end burst into laughter, “O.M.G. Is he flirting?” 

Even the thought of Luciel flirting made him want to throw up. His response made Unknown want to activate ‘Rika’s Big Surprise’ in the apartment or whatever that was—probably a bomb or something, to end it all.

As if she knew what he was thinking, his partner-in-crime suggested, “before you think about ending it all. We can use this to our advantage. Gain his trust and then break his heart.” 

“Aren’t you a genius. Just..uhh..uhhhhhhh let me see” Unknown grumbled sarcastically before typing a flirty response to Luciel. 

> **cutiepie231:** Oh!! My handsome knight!!! Please protect me!! ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐ I’m so scwareeed!!
> 
> **707:** Knight? I am **_GOD_ ** !! As long as the princess of the RFA is in danger, I will **ALWAYS** protect her! (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧

_Princess of the RFA…?_

**_Disgusting._ **

“See! That wasn’t too hard. My amazing boss is the most charming person to exist! Luciel is no match” she chuckled before adding, “now all you gotta do is to say something so alluring that it reels him in super duper hard! Pretty easy, right?”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?” Unknown muttered while he replied to Luciel.

“I can’t” she mumbled, yet her tone was full of determination. 

Unknown couldn’t help but be annoyed at her stupid comment. If it weren’t for her uncooperative and lazy attitude, he would have never been in this mess. Unable to keep his emotions in check Unknown bickered, “yeah right! We both know you can take my place any time and make the entire the RFA fall in love with you! You could probably do the job in 11 fucking days! You’re so gorgeous and fun-loving, the RFA would—” 

“You think I am...gorgeous?” his partner interrupted. 

_**Shit.** _

Guess he woke up on the wrong side of the goddamn bed today, because nothing seemed to be going according to his plans. Couldn’t the cruel God from above think of another adjective to describe her? No, never. Of course, she was extremely attractive and good-looking, but he didn't want her thinking he thought of her as anything other than a hindrance. Well, she wasn’t always a hindrance per se. Sometimes, she was kind of funny and...cute. 

For some reason, thinking about the brunette made Unknown feel hot all over and unable to breathe— _perhaps a fever?_ Was this one of her ploys to get him ill? Could someone even get you sick with just words?

_Whatever._

He didn’t have time for her distractions. 

“Just forget it” he commanded unable to think of a better excuse. 

She just snickered at his response, “I think you’re equally gorgeous, darling! How could I possibly pick the RFA over my handsome boss?” 

“What—Well, at least I know that’s a goddamn lie!” 

He heard her snickering get louder at his comment, but before Unknown could argue any further, his equally darling assistant excitedly interjected, “so, what did you type to reel him in?” 

“I...it was...” Unknown slurred, his head full of shame. 

“Well?” the girl asked. 

“...let's partyyy tonitee.” 


End file.
